


Anniversaries

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human AU, Sadness, Smoking, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Anniversaries have a funny way of digging up grief





	Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Deceit's name is Deck, because he has a habit of decking people. But today's the anniversary of the day his datemate died

"Yo, Deck, what's on your mind?" Virgil asked, swinging himself up onto the roof.

"Nothing," Deck replied, continuing to stare off into the horizon.

"What's wrong?" Virgil came forward to stand beside the other boy.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're smoking again."

Deck glanced down at the cigarette in his hand before putting it back in his mouth, taking a deep drag and blowing the smoke into the cool evening air.

"Your point?"

Virgil sighed, looking out on the setting sun. "I know what today is... come home with me?"

Deck took another puff of his cigarette, delaying his answer. "Maybe later?"

"Deck, please..."

"Not right now."

"I'll give you an hour?"

"Fine. I'll be at your place in an hour."

There was a pause before Virgil ventured, "Promise?"

Deck just shook his head. "Go home."

Virgil looked at him for a long moment, then went back over to the ladder connected to the roof.

Deck listened to him climb down, heard his boots hit the gravel, and he began to sulk away.

He might go to Virgil's.

"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song..." he sang to the wind. "Do you hear that love? Do you think we're ready? Do you hear that love? They're playing our song. Starlight shining, do you hear that love? They're playing our song..."

He wasn't sure Virgil should have left him there. He ground out his cigarette and sat down shakily.

He laid back and stared at the stars. He has no idea how much time passes before he finally hears his phone buzz. It's a text from Virgil, a simple question mark.

He texts back, "the silence rings"

Five minutes later, Virgil is back, they're going home, and Deck allows Virgil to help him mend the gaping wound of his heart, ripped open by hurt and anniversaries.


End file.
